


Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Alphonse bring Roy Gracia's leftovers, and the boys wonder what is going on between the Hughes and Mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts), [SonjaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/gifts).



Notes: Inspired by Sonjajade's observations about Roy getting Gracia's leftovers, in regard to this [scene](http://nochick-fics.livejournal.com/469199.html), posted by nochick_fics.

++

He rang the doorbell, glared back at Al, then rang it again. "Come on, come on!" The bell made an sharp, buzzing sound, like an angry bee. "He sure takes his time, man."

"Brother, Mrs Hughes said the Colonel would be expecting this." Al was holding a box tied up with a thick pink bow. Ed thought it looked more like a Valentine's Day gift than a box of leftovers. "Don't ring it again. You might wake his neighbors up."

Ed looked around. The dim, exposed lightbulb down the hallway flickered. "No angry neighbor in sight." He pressed the button again. Longer, this time. "Come out, come out, jerk off."

The door swung open. "Elric." Mustang. Ed noticed the waistcoat was gone. The shirt buttons were off duty. He tried not to notice. He couldn't. Even in the dim light, Ed saw scars, lots of scars, crisscrossing his chest. 

"Mrs Hughes made this for you." Al offered the Valentine. 

He laughed softly. "Did she, now. Were you also her choice of courier?" 

The bulb blinked, again. 

"Yeah, she did. Thought it was kinda weird. But, whatever. Just take your leftovers so we can go, already."

Roy leaned against the door frame. "She's quite a woman, isn't she?" 

"I guess?" Ed wasn't sure why Mustang wasn't take the box. 

"Always thinking about others. No wonder Maes loves her." He smiled. 

"Love and stuff. Yeah. Take the box."

"They seem happy." Al had to chime in. Of course.

"Happy..." Mustang took the box. Rubbed the ribbon between his fingers and said it again. "Happy..."

"Something wrong?" Ed put his hands on his hips. "Why don't you just go inside and eat? You got your food."

"She certainly put thought into this." Roy pulled at the bow, but stopped short of undoing it. 

"Sure, sure. So if you'll excuse us? We gotta get some sleep." Ed turned away. The bulb flickered one more time. Al's armor creaked behind him. 

"Good night, sir." 

They walked back to Hughes' house, facing a cold wind under the street lamps. "That was awkward."

"I don't understand, brother. Mrs Hughes said he was expecting leftovers, but he seemed disappointed to see us."

Ed stopped under a lamp. It was flickering like the one in that hallway. Buzzing, softly. "Yeah. That's what I was thinking."

"Do you... do you think he was waiting for someone else?" Al gasped. "Like Mrs Hughes?"

Ed pressed his hand against the post with a soft _clank_. "A married woman, to boot. That bastard." The light kept blinking. Kept buzzing. Frantic moths rammed against its glass casing. 

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions. Besides, it is none of our business. Right, brother?"

"Sometimes people make me sick."

They were not alone when they arrived back at the home. Hughes was awake, sipping whiskey in his armchair near the fireplace.

"How is he?" That smile was way too big. 

Ed and Al exchanged glances. "Fine." Ed hung his jacket on a peg mounted near the door, next to little Elysia's bright yellow jacket.

He stirred the whiskey and stared at the fire. "I usually bring her care packages by. But Gracia told me I needed to rest, tonight." 

Ed didn't think he was doing much resting if he was staying up late. "I see." He suddenly felt like a jerk, thinking Mrs Hughes was that way... 

Hughes laughed softly. "Do you?" It was the same soft laugh Mustang used. As if they had both heard the same joke.

"Let's go to bed, brother." Al's hand was still cold. Ed could feel the chill through the armor. He shivered. "Good night, sir."

Hughes saluted, though he never turned away from the fire.

"I feel like an ass." Ed said as he slipped between the sheets. "Can't believe we actually suspected those two were having some kind of affair."

Al said nothing as he stared out the window of the guest bedroom. The flickering street light was visible. It sent him some strange message in a code he kept to himself. Edward would be asleep soon enough, anyway.


End file.
